


Greed

by Gakkyoku (Gakkyoku_Tenshi)



Series: The 7 Sins [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 1 of 7, Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, The 7 Sins - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gakkyoku_Tenshi/pseuds/Gakkyoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new series called: The 7 Sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

The bounty hunter of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu. One of the most unforgiving groups in the whole shinobi world, imagine the things he could do to a harmless little kid just for the bounty on his head, he'd kill him with no regrets. A merciless killer, in love; yes, you saw that right, this merciless bounty hunter is in love, most would be wondering How? Let me tell you, that a thief stole the heart of this Akatsuki member.

* * *

It was another day, Kumogakure no sato was peaceful just the perfect opposite of the hidden base near Kumogakure. Hidan was yelling around about his beloved god Jashin, and Kakuzu was, amazingly, unfazed by the albino Jashinist's constant yelling.

"Hey, bastard, are you even fucking listening to me?" The foul mouthed male yelled.

Kakuzu sent him a glare but went back to counting the yen he had received from his last bounty. The Jashinist frowned and stalked over to the taller man, knocking the yen from his hand and started yelling yet again, Kakuzu was furious by the action. He stood up and walked to the albino and ripped his head from his neck and threw it to the opposite wall. The albino male was soon yelling at the tan male about stitching him back together, in which Kakuzu ignored, and went back to his precious money.

Meanwhile, a woman had found the hide-out and was currently trying to find away to get in, she was fully aware of where she was; with the jonin on her tail she had to find a place to hide. Sensing the woman’s presents Kakuzu looked up from his pile of japanese currency. He walked near the entrance and performed the hand signs to open up the boulder that blocked the way. He waited for the boulder to move as he watched he shielded his eyes from the bright light that infiltrated the hide-out, the woman looked back to the boulder to see it moving from it’s original spot in front of the cavern that lay within. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but I need to hide,” She said quickly and ran into the cavern. “Get out.” The words that left Kakuzu’s hidden mouth made the woman stop in her tracks. “What?” She growled, “I spent ten days running from a bunch of jonin! I need rest!” She yelled obviously angered at the Akatsuki male. The sound of īthe other Akatsuki member’s laugh scared her, the Jashinist’s head sat upside-down on a rock at the other wall.

**  
  
**

* * *

Kakuzu sat in complete silence, the girl asleep and Hidan’s mouth stitched shut, the muffled yelling barely fazed the tall male’s count. “Hidan. I suggest you stop screaming before I stitch your head on you body backwards.” Kakuzu warned the foul mouthed male trying to scream through his stitched mouth.

Once the girl awoke, literally, got shot with a canon of questions by the bounty hunter. “My name is Tsūka, Reddo Tsūka.” Tsūka replied. Kakuzu stopped counting his yen and looked at her, “Tsūka, as in Tsūka no Kumo?” He asked looking at her. Tsūka nodded, she looked over to Kakuzu’s beheaded teammate a smirk tugged at her pink lips; just then a sharp pain exploded in her neck as Kakuzu hit the back of it. “You’re staying with us.” He stated as her body went limp and fell forwards.

When she awoke again she was locked in a room, no light just her and her own mind. As she inhaled the door swung open to reveal Kakuzu, his motions were unpredictable, but he seem to be so sure of what he was doing when he first entered; but once he opened the door his five hearts nearly stopped, she looked so helpless, he thought about what he was doing. It would be ashame to kill her without having a little fun first, right?

His movements were silent as if he was stalking a person he was to kill, as he got closer he kneeled in front of her, a smirk played at his lips from behind his mask. He roughly grabbed her chin and looked into her golden eyes, rare to say none the less. He found himself entranced by the golden eyes before him, his own pure green eyes had captured her. She stared at him to afraid to pull back, the thought of death filled her with fear, instead of ending her torture he pulled his mask down, the stitches that lined the side of his mouth caught her eye. He leaned closer she tried to retract but his grip was firm on her chin, he looked her directly in the eyes. He smirked, barely visible in the dark of the room.

 **  
**He moved back and pulled his mask back up, it wasn’t worth it anymore, he grabbed one of his kunai and threw it at her head, it landed next to her with a _Thnk!_ She moved her head to the opposite way of the kunai fear swept through her body. “Nothing personal, it’s just greed.” Kakuzu said as he threw another kunai, it was embedded in her heart. Blood pooled around her limp form, he smiled and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakuzu One-shot for a new series I'm calling: The 7 Sins. This series will include only 7 out of 9 of the male Akatsuki members.


End file.
